Bay Pan- Daughter of Peter Pan and Drizella
by HiddenYori
Summary: Bay grow up on the Isle of the lost with her villain parents Peter Pan and Drizella. Finally free to leave, the girl makes friend with Jane, and latter wins the trust of her Step cousin Chad. With a strange past and feelings for a De Vile, Bay just wants a quiet life. To bad when she isn't doing school work, she's Jane's own version of a Fairy God 'Sister'. Don'town (Chad/Jane)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't strange to hear heart breaking sobs coming from the 'Pan House', if anything it would have been more telling to not hear the quiet sobs of a young girl faintly. Yet something about the cries seemed different to Carlos when he walked past that day, almost like the unusual calm streets of the Isle were trying to warn him.

So when St. Bay, Daughter of Peter Pan and Drizella, didn't show up for class that morning he knew something was wrong deep in his gut. Drizella was known for always making her daughter go to school, no matter if she was healthy or deathly ill.

So because the Evil four, which was made of Cruella, Jafar, Maleficent, and the Evil Queen, were bored and the closest thing to a police force the Isle would ever have they went to see what was wrong.

Not because they knew Carlos was right, or that they feared what could happen with a psychopath like Peter Pan and a defenseless six year old. They were villains after all, they only went so they could make the annoying crying stop. That was all, they did not in away do it because they cared.

So they want.

Apart of them wasn't surprised to find blood smeared on the walls.

None of them were all that surprised to see Drizella laying in the middle of the room.

St. Bay just sat there, finally quiet for the first time in hours. Not that anyone minded her mournful wailing anymore. All they cared about was the face she was covered in blood, that none of them believed was just from Drizella, holding onto her mother for some kind of comfort.

"He did it, Peter Pan finally decided to kill her. My mommy is dead."

Maleficent would take it to her grave but she did hold St. Bay tight until she finally stopped shaking. Apart of the each felt bad as they looked at Drizella face, whose face was frozen into a bitter scow, soaked in blood.

Evil Queen even took the time to make to women look more presentable, something the evil step sister always made sure to be, before her mother and sister came to collect her body

Ya I decided to go in a fix a few thing, I hope you like my new revamped chapter. I think I might do it with my other chapters. Tell me what you think. Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been extremely screwed up since Peter Pan (my father) killed my mother, Drizella, and left her for dead in our family living room.

Granite I haven't been entirely normal since my older brother and sister, Tonk and Tink Pan, used me as an impromptu football. I'm not going to blame anyone for that horrible childhood trauma *Tinker Bell* (step mother), that left me without full use of my right arm and limited hearing in my ears.

Yet when Mom was alive all the bad things seemed so far away. Like no matter what happened, I had someone protecting me from all the evil on the 'Isle of the Island'.

I miss my mom a lot.

I hate Peter Pan with every fiber of my existences for taking her from me.

If it wasn't for Killian Jones, A.K.A Captain Hook, I'd have probably of

A. Gone hungry, because of my father's lack of support caring

B. Been killed, because I picked too many fights I couldn't win.

C. Been Killed, by my new 'family'.

D. Dropped out of school completely by the age of ten.

Killian took pity on me after my mother's 'accidental' death and became my legal guardian. If Pan had anything against it, which I doubt he cared enough to, it didn't matter because everyone agreed that I needed away from Tinker Bell and him.

Fate seemed to pity me because by the time my paperwork was finalized, the free water acts were passed. Which granted all pirates (and children), Villainous or not, freedom to roam the open waters. It also gave those stuck on the Isles a get out of jail free card.

So that's been my life for almost as long as I can remember. Traveling the world by ship, free pirates that people still believed were no good. People still hold grudges and discriminate against us but it's the price many of us pay for freedom.

I've also been primarily homeschool...boat schooled for most of my life. That is until I got a letter to attend Auradon Prep's summer water habitat program. Which brings us to Auradon boating docks.

I smirked as Mr. Smee sobbed loudly and blew his plump nose into his scarlet hat. Strange enough I found the man's sobbed both flattering and nauseating. "Promise you'll stay a salty pirate who hates all those land walkers. You will stay salty, wouldn't you Pilot St. Bay? Promise us you'll stay salty!?

"That's enough Mr. Smee. She'll be gone for a few weeks not forever." Hook said coldly as he looked me over once more, a almost unnoticeable flicker of pride gleamed in his eyes. "You're ready aren't you St. Bay, books, shell phone, letterbox, books, mermaid tears, spadroon, and rapier. You got it all."

"No worries I got all that and more. I'm gone for a four weeks and I promise to write at least twice a week. I really got to go now or I'm going to be late to get my room. You'll be okay navigating the waters without me, right Captain."

Hook gave me a small almost unnoticeable smile as he tipped his hat and dragged the sobering Mr. Smee back to the shop.

"That's my girl."

Hook's words made a ball of butterflies go off in my stomach. I considered the salty black haired pirate more a father then my actual father, so it always made me happy to seem him proud of something I do.

"For you St. Bay."

In a blink of the eye the Jolly Rogers was gone and Smee 's snot dripping hat was in my hand. I made a face but none the less placed the hat on my head, the gesture was kind in thought. Not to mention being a Pirate wasn't exactly a 'clean' job.

"I have a feeling we're not in the seven seas anymore..."


	3. Chapter 3

"...I'm sorry but all your..your-r-r files have you under St. Tinkerbell Pan. None of the paperwork has a St. Bay D. Rodgers. It's against school policy to call you anything else."

I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop my frustration, with the girl in front of me, from building up. Seldom do I loose my temper but each time I do it tend to stem from someone using my 'Pan' name. Though unlike those jerks in Wonderland, the people of Auradon probably didn't know about my...circumstances.

So with a deep breath, I did my best to pushed my temper aside and give a light smile to the slightly terrified women in front of me. As much as I hated it I was only here for about four weeks and I really wanted to be part of the program. So it would probably be for the best if I didn't start something over a minor thing like my name, if I did I'd be back on the ship in no time.

The women looked worried but I calmly took the paper anyways and said a pitiful 'thank you'. Walking toward what I expected was the dorm hall.

" **Second Star** Hall, **to the right** , **and straight on til morning** hall. Oh 'Great Neptune God of the sea', that's not even funny for someone to do to me. This is already turning into a worse time than an eternity in 'Davy Jones locker'."

~~!~~

I looked at the numbers in front of my room scared they might actually bite me. One thing was clear who ever did my arrangements didn't want to hold back any punches, I mean 1950 was a pretty obvious slap in the face.

With another deep breath I opened my door and quickly dropped my small trunk on the bed. You are taught to only pack what you can carry in a hurry on a pirate ship. So its never really hard for me to pack things up for a trip.

I took a quick glance at my watch and noticed I had at most forty minutes before my first class. Needing to grab something to eat and find where the heck class was I decided to leave unpacking for later.

Now I wonder if I can find some fresh fruit to eat...

Running as fast as I could without...well actually running, I quickly slid in front of my first class. I'd thankfully gotten a lot of core classes to make best use of my short time here, and best of all each class I had was relevant to the beautiful sea.

First up was 'Intro to Sea life Bio' with someone named Miss. Odie.

I opened the door to the class hesitantly, knowing that I was probably already a little tardy to the first class. To my confusion I only say three other kids in the room and they all looked terrified.

One of the boys I recognized from my time on the Isle as Carlos De Vile. Admittedly he'd changed into a relatively handsome kid. He was shorter than most boys and a little leaner, but his pale skin and brown freckles made up for it.

The other boy was blond and what most people would probably consider dashing, except to me he looked a little evil in his own way. He looked like a perfect prince, but I could see hatred and annoyance in his eyes and face.

Finally there was a girl hiding behind a textbook with mousy brown short hair. Other than being a little plain, the girl seemed normal enough.

An elder black women hit a wooden cane on the floor and grabbed my face firmly in her hands "AH...Good looks like our final student decided to show up. You smell of salt and free wind...a Pirate no doubt. Is that right St. Tinkerbell Pan?"

"I actually I go by St. Bay and ya I'm a Pirate."

"Good than St. Bay, you can call me Mama Odie."

Pulling myself free of the woman's hold, I sat down in a free seat next to the mousy girl and decided to ignore her soft squeak of fear. Slowly the women grabbed some pink papers and handed us each a copy.

"You can all see on you blue sheets-"

"These are pink." Carlos piped in.

"Who's the teacher in this room?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo Ho, the king's men are strong,

yet she the sea belongs to thee.

Now hoist our colors to the sky,

put you sore backs into it now.

Yo Ho

We row and ho together.

It's us the thief, beggars, and murderers who shall never die.

Now hoist our colors with pride.

Lessen as we come together and sing Yo Ho."

With a smile I looked at my reflection in a puddle, hand clasping tightly. On hand was on a handkerchief Smee had made me with the Jolly Rodger's colors so 'I wouldn't lose my way on land' as he like to say. The other gripped at my freshly sharpened rapier until my hand started to bleed.

I'd been in lunch for a while and found out quickly I wasn't welcome. Instead of feeling sad about something so stupid, I did exactly what I came to, eat and relax a bit before my next class.

With only a few classes running it was fairly easy to find an empty table.

"Yo Ho, my colors show.

Freedom,

sing it from the land,

sing it from the water,

sing it from the gallows.

Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho."

As I sang I looked at my slightly distorted reflection in the shining of my blade. Feeling a great pride in the person I saw. I wasn't beautiful no female pirates was, as scarce as we are, is really. At least not in the way the land lovers think.

My dark chestnut hair is short in braids to my shoulders, uneven from cutting it on a swaying ship, messed up from the strong wind blowing through it. I always smell of sea salt and the ocean winds, reminding me of my home and what ran through my veins. All my skin is tanned and freckled from hours spent working the decks. My hands weren't dainty and soft either, they were coalesced and burned from hoisting sails.

This what was beauty was at sea.

"Remember the courage in our heart,

the love of Will and Elizabeth.

The winds on our side,

that's all we need.

Hoist the colors now."

I started wrapping my bloody hand when I heard footsteps coming from behind my back. Looking up slightly from my bandage to see the girl from my first class...Jane Faery.

"Can I sit. Maybe we could start talking about our big project."

I nodded mutely, moving over so she could sit next to my. With a tiny squeak she sat down next to me stiff as a board.

Mama Odie had explained that the four of us would each get a partner and were to finish a four week long project. She decided since Carlos and I, who were both taking the class for advance credit, would take leadership of the project, partnering with one of the two taking the class because they failed.

The Prince, who I had found out to be Chad, had grumbled but eventually said he would rather do the project with a 'puppy killer' than a 'Evil step sister pirate who would never grow up'. I in some very unladylike sailor's language explained exactly how I felt about him.

Which is also how I also got my very first detention.

Jane mused with her hair nervously and seemed to be very jumpy being around me.

"So I was thinking for the project talking about the Caribbean's, My Uncle Jack Sparrow's from there, maybe it can be about water temperatures and how they differ-"

"How do you not care." Jane looked up sharply. "After all the mean things they said, I saw them practically pick apart your every flaw."

My mind flashed back to a little early when I had meet some new 'friends' in the hall.

Three well dressed girls had practically pounced on me when I walked into the hallway and cornered me. Two girl I had seen around in Newspaper inserts as Sultan Aladdin and Jasmine's twin daughters. The third I didn't know, but from the looks of her raven black hair and snow white skin, I could make a pretty good guess that she was Snow White's daughter.

"What do you land lovers want?" I asked coldly, still looking for a way passed them out of the corner of my eyes."

The raven haired girl smirked as she brushed slender fingers through her raven hair. "We just want to know your name."

"St. Bay Rodgers."

"That's not what I heard. Isn't that right Olive?" One of the twins giggled.

The raven girl was now smirking as she played with the golden locket around her neck. "Sorry how rude of us I'm Dove Snow. These are the twins Olive and Rose. I might be wrong but isn't your name-"

"Don't say it." I growled

"-St. Tinkerbell Pan."

I quickly clenched my fists to hold off my temper, the other girl must have taken my anger as me being insecure, because they started talking about anything they considered flaws they. After a minute I couldn't take it anymore and swiftly pulled my rapier from it's sleuth on my hip.

"As I told you before, my name is St. Bay Rodger and you should do well to remember it. I might have to follow the Auradon laws for now but nothing stopping me from slitting your throat and re boarding my ship. "Am I understood."

I finally snapped out of my flash back to see I down faced Jane next to me.

Rubbing my head I shrugged. "It's just a pirate thing."

"I wish I could be like that."

"Well what's stopping you?"

Jane looked at me with large eyes, completely caught off guard by my statement. I could tell she didn't believe me and probably thought I was pulling some sick kind of joke on her. "My mother's Fairy Godmother."

"So." I asked. "No one has ever been born a pirate, you learn how to, you just have to always be ready for an adventure."


	5. Chapter 5

I've been really wanting to try out a new point of view. So instead of 1st person, this chapter will be written in 3rd point of view. Hope you enjoy!

'Remedial Goodness 101

St. Tinkerbell Pan

Question 1

You see a village being pillaged by Blackbeard, what do you do?

A. Keep sailing away

B. Join in the pillaging

C .Call the proper naval authorities

D .Drink some whiskey.'

St. Bay sighed as she looked at the obviously pirate stereo type question.

Honestly she hadn't meet a single pirate who pillaged in the last twenty years for the fun of it. Not to mention Blackbeard didn't run his ship as much anymore, most of the real responsibility was on his son Raven Beard. Also it was terribly offensive that everyone thought Pirates exclusively drank whiskey, she herself actually liked hard scotch if anything, not to mention they rarely drank.

Quickly the girl decided to cross out Fairy Godmother's perfect cursive writing and write her own preferred name in messy pen on top of the paper. Instead of completely ignoring the question she instead decided to write her own.

'You hear some rumors from 'respected' naval sailors, you

A. Stereotype all Pirates as drunks

B. Don't bother to look up your facts and know Raven Beard has run of the Queen Anne's Revenge.

C. Obviously overlook the fact that no Pirate has pillaged a village in these open in over twenty years.

D. The only exception to C is when some land lovers hurt one of our own.'

Quickly deciding it was probably not good for her temper to continue reading the questions, St. Bay instead started on her first letter home, when a frantic knock came from her door. Confused and a little curious the young pirate hesitantly opened the door.

"Can I help- Yo Ho. What in the name of the seven seas is wrong with you."

A bit of pain ran through the girl's head as she lifted it up off of the floor. Laying on top of her was a crying Jane, who could possibly be the best tackler she'd ever met. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought the girl had learned from Gaston in Evil combat class back on the Isle.

Jane gasp for breath as she looked at St. Bay "I'm so sorry, it's just that everyone's right. I'm useless and unwanted. All the girls make fun of my hair and I crawl into a hole. I wanna be as strong and resilient as you are."

St. Bay was confused and felt a little bad for the crying girl in front of her. Being a girl pirate often made her stand out and be picked on, no one deserved to feel like they were worthless. While she didn't care about the words people said, she used to and she remembers how much it hurt to look at herself in the mirror.

"Please..."

Damned be the consequences, St. Bay decided that she wouldn't let Jane feel like this anymore. Pirates weren't people who hated or liked being mean, they were people who treasured freedom.

"Get up."

Jane was surprised by the amount of command in St. Bay's voice, she hadn't really heard her say much today that wasn't a curse. Yet the way she spoke made Jane stand up and prepare to walk out of the room. Who was she to think St .Bay would help her, much less care about her problems.

Except instead of pushing her out the door like she expected, the new girl pulled her in a shut the door quickly. Setting a strong and warm hand on her wrist, St. Bay pulled Jane to a hanging mirror that was brought from the Jolly Rogers.

"Look in the mirror."

"I don't want to."

"Look in the mirror."

With a sigh Jane looked into the mirror and wasn't surprised to see her red puffy ugly face looking back at her. Everything about her was wrong, her face, her hair, and even her body. She was fat, not the slim figure every Princess in the school seemed to be granted from birth.

"I'm fat."

"Your health but out of shape."

Jane turned red at the remark, it was true she didn't exactly play in gym because she didn't like to change in the locker room.

"I know."

"Every morning from now on you're going to run with me. Every day ending in a Y we're going to practice sword skills. Monday and Friday we'll be working on combat. Tuesday we are teaching you the ways of a ship. Thursday I'm teaching you Pirate history."

"I already took Pirate history 101."

"Well I'll be teaching you the real stuff because your mother's an arrogant idiot who doesn't know her port from her starboard."

Jane looked at the girl even more confused "I don't get it."

"I can see why you flunked 'Intro to sea life Bio'. I'm teaching you this stuff because from now on you're a member of the Jolly Rogers, and me saying that means I'm taking responsibility for you. Forget who your mom is and who everyone thought you were, because from today on your a Pirate Jane Faery."

"Why would you do that."

"Do you know who my mother is?"

"The Evil Step...:

"Her actual name." St. Bay dead panned.

"Drizella?"

"That's right, I'm the daughter of Drizella. I wasn't born a pirate, I became a Pirate when someone saw the same thing I see in you. We have strength, the strength to get back up and continue fighting no matter how hard we're hit.

My mother taught me a lot of things. One of the first things was to never let a bully hurt you, no matter how strong or big they might be. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it only matters if you stood up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear Anthony,

I know it's only been a day, but It's hard for me not to be sailing on the Jolly Rodger. Out of sheer habit I woke up at four am today, I don't have any classes until nine. It's even weirder not having to worry about navigating the ship and making sure none of the crew members go hungry.

All the meals here are provided for us and it's common to have fresh fruit everyday. They don't even know what it's like to eat moldy bread and dried horse foot. All these royals are so prissy and need to take showers everyday.

I do have a girl who's now a member of our crew. It's kind of hard to explain in writing so, I'll make sure to tell you next time we see each other.

We haven't seen each other in a while. When was the last time we saw each other? Do you think we should get the others descendants together some time? Do you think Blake will be offended if we don't invite him.

Hope to hear from you soon. Pilot of the Jolly Rodger

St. Bay D. Jones

With a small sigh I stood up and looked over my letter. It wasn't my most detailed or news breaking letter, but it was good enough for the pirate scum I was writing to.

Sides nothing has been that exciting for him lately either and I sit through reading his boring letter.

Standing up I walked over to a silver box on my dresser, it looked like what most people assumed was a cigar holder. Instead the inside was red velvet lined with a single light brown feather lying inside.

Carefully I laid my letter inside and closed it.

As I closed that box, I focused hard on a image of a ship in my head.

"I wish for this to find it's way to Anthony, Queen Anne's Revenge."

"What is that?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Jane sitting on my bed with Carlos. A part of me was disappointed in myself for not notice them coming into my room, the other part was impressed that they'd gotten in without me noticing.

"A good morning to you to. You guys know that it's like only...five in the morning right?"

Carlos shrugged as he laid across my bed "I'm still used to chores. I was going to come bug you because I know your an early riser. Jane was outside your door, nerves to knock, so I let us both in so not to disturb you."

I looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow. "What about you little Fairy?"

"Mom used to make me go to work with her to do paperwork before school starts. Now it's just habit. I thought I should come here and apologize for last night."

"No need to Apologize." I hummed softly grabbing the silver box and walking over to the two of them. "I said I'd teach you about being a Pirate, so this will be your first lesson. This what a lot of pirates call a Letter box, but a bunch of descendants call it 'Ship Instant messaging."

"So it helps you send letters?"

"It's a little more complicate than that. You see Letter Boxes were designed by Pirates a long time ago to keep in touch and avoid the Naval Ships. Back when Piracy was illegal Naval knew to look for messenger birds, so our solution was these boxes.

They're made from a special silver in the deep ocean. All the silver intertwine, but if you have silver from the same bundle they're almost identical and can pass messages almost instantly. It used to be a right of passage for captains to dive together to find a bundle so they'd be able to easily communicate.

That's more or less a retired tradition, but still my box is one of two. It as we like to call it 'Sister box' is on the Queen Anne's revenge." I explained as I fingered some a the silver detailing.

"Is that all?" Jane asked.

"Yes and No. That's it's common use. What few people know is that these boxes can transport items up to three times it's size, thoughts, weapons, and in some cases people. It's pretty rare because you need an outside magic assisting and you also need both users to be thinking the same thing.

You can also use it to send things to people without even knowing who they are. All you need is either there name or what they look like. It might take a while but the message will always find them.

The boxes also have allegiance to it's owner, so only people the box owner see's as friends and intentions are pure can use the box them selves. Cool isn't it?"

Carlos grabbed the box from me and started looking it over. "It's kind of like the world's first cell phone."

"That's the weird part, you can't send pictures or your voice over it."

"You've tried?"

"Of course."

The three of us sat in my room for a while talking and getting to know each other. Well in Carlos and my case catching up a bit, we we're pretty good friends back on the 'Isle of the Lost' before I left.

"So this Chad guy, what's his problem?" I asked

"Chad Charming, Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella-"

"Actually it's Prince Chad Charming the Third , Son of King Chad Charming the Second and Queen Cinderella Charming."

Carlos and I looked at Jane plainly for a second.

Sighing Jane brought her knees to her chest. "My mother is Cinderella's Fairy God Mother, Chad and I grow up together in the Charming Castle. If you think Chad and Audrey are bad you should meet Cinderella.

For a women who married into Royalty she sure holds a lot of value in it. She practically brainwashed Chad into believing no one mattered unless they're royal. He's a lot like Evie and dumb him self down a lot to please his mother.

If Cindy has her way Chad will marry Audrey, and just be known as a Charming King. I know he could do so much for his people if she'd just let him be himself. I hate her so much, you wouldn't really understand."

"My mother is Drizella." I dead panned

"I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

I yawning loudly, carefully picking at some of the built up sleeping crust in my eyes. As much as I enjoyed Ocean biology and Sea life study, sitting through a four hour lecture wasn't something I particularly enjoyed.

It was actually kind of sad, all four of us had managed to nod off at one point or another in the long lecture. Carlos and I won't really be that effect. It's Jane and Chad I'm a little worried about, those two weren't the smartest tools in the shed.

Seeing the bright sun hanging over head I smiled, instead of rushing off to lunch to meet Carlos and Jane, I leaned against the metal lockers and absorbed some of the welcomed sunlight. Even now as the temperature easily started to top the hundreds the sun felt nice on my tanned skin.

I fully unwounded until my legs started to feel a lot like Jello. Some yellow Jello actually sounds really good right now, I wonder if they have any in the cafeteria.

As i mussed about the likely hood the cafeteria would have Jello, a large hand hit the locker next to me with a lot of force. "Lesson you step-sister want to be. Stay away from Jane, she's good and doesn't need evil like you messing with her head."

"Your right Chad, Jane is good and there is a evil force trying to screw with her kind and caring heart." I glared coldly into Chad's golden, no doubt surprising him at how calm I stayed after he slammed a locker so close to my head. "But you're wrong to think I'm the evil. To find it you might have to look a little closer to home."

"What was that-"

"Talk to me when you know what the hell you want to say, not what you were taught to say. I believe Jane when she say's there is more to you than..." I eyed the teen in front of me critically. "I hope for her sake that there is more."

~~!~~

"You know it wasn't all that smart to just go out and pick a fight with Chad." Carlos said as he scarfed down what looked like over three baloney sandwiches and an entire gallon of chocolate milk. "He might be stupid but he is strong and spiteful of us villian kids."

"That's where I don't agree with you. Sure he's not on our level of intelligence but he's not the idiot he likes to seem." I took a deep bit into my pear as I sharpened one of my many bladed weapons. "I don't think he's spiteful either, brainwashed but not spiteful on his own accord."

Carlos looked at me skeptically for a second. "Why do you think so?"

"When he slammed his hand against the locker. Back on the island have you ever seen someone try to spook you out of a fight."

"Of course not."

"That's my point. Why would he show his strength to me if he really wanted to hurt me. It would be in his best interest to try and take me by surprise, in a way it's almost like he's trying to warm me about something."

"You think."

"I do."

Carlos and I sat in silence as we thought throw everything. I could be looking into things too much and just trying to see a good side. Yet something in the back of my head told me I need to look farther into it.

"So, what's this thing I keep on hearing about...Tourney."

"Hell itself reincarnated."

I rose an eyebrow questionally as I looked up from my knife sharpening for a minute. Carlos only seemed to glare at his next sandwich in spite before downing it in three bits.

"Are you kidding me!" Carlos and I looked up to see an overly eager Jane standing in front of us. "Tourney is like the best thing in the world."

The male De Vile looked at the girl like she had six heads. "You're kidding me right? All it really is, is a bunch of guys trying to hit each other with sticks."

Jane grinned ear to ear with enthusiasm, "Tourney is a lot more then that. It takes strategy, statistics, and good instinct to win. Everything had a reason and each move will affect the has been my absolute favorite sport since I was little!"

"If you like Tourney so much, why don't you play it?" I asked

"It's for boys only."

"So you don't play because it's considered a boys thing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, as the words left my mouth I couldn't help a devious smiled from coming to my face. "Well let's go then."

"Go where?" Jane asked confused

"To sign up for tourney. You suck at running laps, but maybe if we get you on a tourney field you'll move quicker. I think time for you next lesson, A pirate follows their dreams no matter the odds."

"What are you planning?" Carlos asked

"Fallow and see.


	8. Chapter 8

"Put us on the Tourney team."

I almost felt bad when the poor man, that Carlos had indicated as the couch, jumped at least a foot into the air and slammed his head on some metal shelving. Scaring people was never my intention, it usually just happened without me trying.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you."

"Randal are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Jane." Coach/Randal opened an eye as he softly rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Who's your friend?"

"St. Bay D. Jones, I'm a friend of Carlos from back on the Isle. I'm the adopted daughter of Killian Jones and Pilot of the Jolly Rodger. So yes before you ask I am a proud pirate. Nice to meet you." I introduced shortly. "Again I'll say sorry."

Coach Randal started laughing lightly. "A pirate who apologizes, now that's a first."

"For you information a lot of Pirates admit when they're wrong. Sure we're prideful and a little stubborn ,but we take responsibility for our actions good or bad. Can't really say the same for the poor excuse of sailors you people call a Navy." I growled dangerously under my breath. "You should really change the subject now."

Coach Randal awkwardly nodded before turning to Jane. "What is this about joining the Tourney team?"

Jane turned a strong cherry colored red, and looked down at the tips of her shoes shinny black dress shoes. "We. St. Bay and I want to join the Tourney team next season."

Coach Randal rubbed the bald on his head a little awkwardly. "We've never had girls on the team..."

"But there is no rule against it." I reminded

"True..." Coach looked at the two of us thoughtfully. "There is a tournament going on right now between all the schools. Anyone can make a team of four people and participate. If your two can get a team and make it to the final eight, then you'll have a spot on the team. Sound good?"

"Fair enough. Randal." I nodded

"Thank You, Randal."

"One more thing, do you two mind calling me just Coach?"

"We'll call you Coach when we get out Auradon Prep tourney jerseys."

~~!~~

"No."

"Come on C. We need four people for a team and you're the only person we know who plays tourney. Other than Jane and Chad, you are like the only person I know the name of."

"Ya I might play it but I'm not very good."

I shrugged. "So what? We get free pizza once a week and watch a bunch of hot guys run around the field covered in sweat. You'd think you'd be all for this."

The De Vil boy turned a pink color and nuzzled his head deep into Duke's tan fur. I was confused by his actions until realization hit me like a ton of bricks in the head. Now it was my turn to go a little pink in embarrassment.

"No one know's you're Gay?" I whisper/yelled in shock.

"No I haven't told anyone yet."

"What about Jay and the girls?"

"I could never find a good time to tell them."

I couldn't believe Carlos hadn't told any of his friends.

Granate looking back I don't think he's ever actually told anyone before. I grew up so close to him, it was just normal for me that he liked boys. Yet he didn't get very close to the others until I set and he figure himself out well enough to not feel awkward about it.

Not to mention what happen when Cruella find him, after a nightmare like that I'm sure he didn't want anyone to ever find out again.

Carlos who was now feel shy and awkward, softly leaned into my and quickly pecked my lips.

I'm sure if people saw us they'd take it the wrong way. Mine and Carlos's kisses are completely platonic. It was our own little way of feeling some type of nurturing love. With parents like ours it was our only way of feeling family love.

From a young age we decided to be each other's brother and sister, to help provide the love and caring that our families each neglected. My mom was part of the little love fest, until Pan killed her that is.

Softly I gave Carlos my cutest puppy dog eyes and leaned into his shoulder. My big watered eyes made his brotherly instincts kick in, his want to make me happy seemed to melt any resolve he had left about joining.

"Fine I'll go sign up now, what is the name of our team."

"Step Pirate Fairy Dogs. Spfd for short."

Carlos rolled his eyes at the name as he slowly walked away to the Athletics office, little Dude fatefully tailing behind him.

'Yo Ho,

Nerves of Steal,

Tongs a quick,

and Adventure in our blood.'

I hummed the little verse of a song over in my head. I love when a song can capture a moment perfectly. Quietly I hummed the entire song in my head as I relaxed at one of the stone picnic tables.

It was shaping to be a perfectly nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

" Miss. St. Tinkerbell Pan to the office please, I need Miss. St. Tinkerbell Pan in the main office."

Jane flinched as I crumpled my 'Remedial Goodness' homework in my hand, which I had yet to hand in a single assignment for, before standing up. In only a week at most Jane knew the simmering anger I felt when someone used my 'real name'.

Mama Odie looked at my with sympathy in her smoky white eye "You might as well get it out of your system, I'd rather not see you in detention this afternoon."

"For Davy Jones Sake, my name is St. Bay D. Jones! Will you all just acknowledge this already?"

"Better?"

"Will you give me the password to the school system so I can change my name?"

"I have only one thing to say to that-"

Chad rolled his eyes "Is she going to do it again."

"Probably." Carlos mumbled covering his face with his hands. "She always finds a way to fit it in."

"~And they all knew what they wanted

What they wanted me to do

I told 'em what they need

Just like I be telling you~"

I stood up and growled "I'd rather go sit with Jane's mom than sit through this for a ninth time. What's wrong with this place and everyone singing all the time?It's not normal or natural!"

~~!~~

I sat in one of the red velvet chairs outside of Fairy Godmother's office swinging my feet aimlessly. The only noise was the ticking of the clock and the shuffling of some papers by a blond secretary.

"Are you new here?"

The blond secretary smiled at me softly, her light colored hair was in perfect ringlets tied into a messy ponytail. She looked a little out of place in her black suit outfit behind the office desk. Like a single shiny star in a sky of raven black.

I nodded at the women. "Captain Hook's daughter."

"Killian Jones...daughter, right?"

"Ya St. Bay D. Jones. You?"

"Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Miss. St. Tinkerbell Pan you may come in."

"For the love of Poseidon, that's not my damned name women!"

~~!~~

Fairy Godmother and I stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but was actually only five minutes. Her face was something between a scowl and a glare. To be completely honest it was probably one of the most unsettling things I've seen and I've been stared down by a one eyed octopus.

"My daughter has become very attached to you." Fairy God Mother said

I shrugged leaning back in my chair. "I've become very attached to you daughter."

"Chad doesn't like that."

"Chad doesn't like that."

"Chad doesn't like me."

"He doesn't"

"I don't like his mother."

"Because of your mother."

I frowned a bit, why does everyone always think I don't like Cindy because of my mother?I am my own person and can form my own damn opinions on things. I just think she's a little more evil than people give her credit for.

"Our stories aren't so Black and White as you like to think. Cindy isn't the hero people likes to think she is. She was a thief and scornful."

"Your mother practically helped imprisoned her."

"They were both imprison and Cindy almost killed my mother."

"It was the horse-"

"She spooked it."


	10. Chapter 10

Dove White sighed lightly as she sat with her other royal-hero blooded friends at one of the outdoor lunch tables. She didn't see the point in having to attend summer school. School was a useless waste of time for beautiful royal people.

She was already promised to inherit a vast kingdom on her twenty second birthday from birth. She had better things to do than sit here studying for some stupid exams. Besides her mother wasn't exactly known for her brains.

Jane Darling smoothed out her skirt and cleared her voice. "Did you all hear about what Peter Pan's daughter did, ended up in the office again. Fairy Godmother doesn't like her hanging out with Jane. F"

Dove wished she sometime didn't have to include Jane Darling in her friend group. She was much to annoying for the 'fairest princess in the land'. Even her English accent and proper attitude annoyed Dove to no ends, but being the daughter of Wendy Darling gave her automatic popular kid status.

"Big deal, she a 'VK' and one of the worst. Still why do you care?" Olive muttered filing down her perfectly done nails. Rose and Dove couldn't help but roll their eyes at Olive's shorting of Villian kids. As stupid as it was it would still probably catch on.

"Have you forgotten what her father did to my Mum and I. Kept us both captive on the dammed Never Land Island to be their Mother. It's a little know fact that if you stay in Neverland for more than a week, your stuck there until the island sees you as a true Never Landian. Don't even get me started on the fact her other 'father' also kidnapped us.

Still that not what I was going to say."

"Spit it out then."

"Well St. Bay was leaving the office and Mackenzie, the youngest daughter of Merida, started talking about how Jane. F was a useless leech. I didn't catch everything but St. Bay stood up for Jane, and seemed to be really pissed. She was probably about to attack until Chad Charming swooped in and threw her over his shoulder and walked away."

"Chad Charming?" Dove asked sharply.

Rose smirked and looked at Dove coyly. "Still crushing."

"He will be my Prince."

"Don't you think Jane. F might have something to say about that. She's absolutely in love with him."

"He will be my Prince!"

Time for a vote!

Bay's pet

Parrot

Cat

Rat

Dog

Monkey

Lizard

Baby crocodile

Fish


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos practically howled in laughter as he laid himself out on my bed spread. Why I consider him a friend, I'll never know. "He just picked you up before you could clobber that brat Mackenzie. Carried you all the way to the Tourney office so he could sign up to be a member of our tourney team. Then just dropped you head first into a trashcan afterwards."

"Shut it before I shut it for you De Vile."

"-Chad managed to practically kidnap you and no one said anything."

Finally getting tired of his laughter I easily tackled him down as quickly as I could. An epic struggle ensued that ended with me pinned to the mattress. That's the thing with fighting with Carlos I always had a fifty percent chance of losing, and now that we're getting older the chances are increasing in his favor.

"Ha!"Carlos sang playfully

"Go to hell." I muttered sticking my tongue out in defeat. "Now get up would you, you're starting to get heavy from all the chocolate."

As Carlos was crawling off of me, Jane walked in with a red face that changed from anger to embarrassment really quickly. Before she could turn too red Carlos grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of us into a heap.

Jane snuggled so she could be comfortable between us, she was starting to warm up to our lack of personal space with people like us she didn't have much of a choice. "You two are really weird?"

"Chad through me into a garbage can." I muttered

"I'm not surprised. Is that why you smell."

Carlos curled his nose slightly like he'd just noticed the smell of moldy bananas and day old coffee coming off of me. "You do smell."

"The showers really far away."

"You stink."

"To hell with you De Vile."

"I've been in hell every day I lived with my mother."

The three of us quieted down and just relaxed in each other's presence for a long time, Well after they practically dragged me out of my tonic that had the majority of the rotten stink on it. I was just a second from sleep,when Jane screamed and piratically climbed over Carlos and I frantically.

"What's wrong." Carlos asked slightly out of breath. "You act like you've seen my mother after a bath."

"D-D-Dragon."

I darted my eyes to what Jane was looking at, Carlos must have seen it too because he practically crawled onto Jane. Puffing I walked over to the 'monster' and picked it up in my arms carefully."Clock are these mean people scaring you."

The 'monster' was actually my pet three legged baby Crocodile. I'd found her three months ago abandoned and hurt at one of ports closer to the island. Smee and I practically fell in love with the poor thing instantly, Killian on the other hand was still trying to warm up to the idea of a pet Crocodile.

"How are we scaring it? Where was it?"

"Calm down Jane, Clock is a complete sweetheart. Where else would she be other than in the bath tub."

"Don't Act like this normal!"

"Any other animal?" Carlos asked warily.

"Wanna meet my Parrot Biankies+?"

"A Parrot?"

"Oh and I cat sit Smee's kitten Elsa+, he's kind of had a thing for her since she froze her entire kingdom.."

+To both people who reviewed and I dedicate this entire chapter to Biankies! Thank for all the amazing reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

I scrunched up my freckled nose as I flipped through one of Jane's Science notebooks. It was no secret my Fiery friend didn't take notes, but this was kind of ridicules. Every single page of the book was filled up with doodles of 'Jane Charming' or things of the nature.

People think I'm crazy for a few oddball habits, but for Poseidon's sake Jane's crush is starting to get obsessive.

Jane, who was the color of a tomato, kept her eyes completely glued to the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to borrow your notes, but it's hard to focus when he's sitting right next to me. He's so perfect."

Biting the insult on my tongue, I instead just kept going over facts for our upcoming Bio exam in my head. Mama Odie promised a hard test and I don't doubt she'll deliver. That lady is only one evil laugh away from being a villain.

"It's cool. Let's just hurry. This place is kind of creepy at night. How did you get the keys anyway?"

"Mom is a heavy sleeper."

"Understood."

The two of us kept mostly to ourselves as we walked towards my locker. Biankies flew behind us enjoying the chance to stretch her wings. The slightly crazed parrot only taking a rest once and awhile on my shoulder.

"So I was thinking-" Bang

Jane and I jumped as a loud crash came from the kitchen. Surprised and curious we both crept forward to see what was going on without being seen. Thank Neptune we didn't just walk out.

Around a table sat nine people in famous fairy tail masks. I saw Ariel, Cinderella, Fairy Godmother, Aurora, Sleeping beauty, Wendy, Red Riding Hood, and Alice Wonder. It was unsettling to say the least because I take pride in noticing mask but these looked almost life like.

On instincts I covered Jane's mouth when they held up a knife and a dove.

"With Carlos De Vile gone, we only have three more left to dispose of."

"Carlos." I whispered in surprised

"What do they mean by gone?" Jane whispered.

"They killed Carlos." Jane and I both looked at the bird in astonishment. The same thing must have running through our heads because without a word we bolted as fast (and quietly) down the hall as we could toward the boy dorms.

I don't know how we got there or when we got in. All I do remember was holding Carlos in my arms as blood dripped out of his head. Jane must have been screaming bloody murder because before long there was a crowd on boys.

I than remember having Carlos laying in my arms and the next moment someone was pulling me away from him.

How did I end up in the hospital waiting room?"

When did Jane stop screaming?"

Why does my head hurt so much?


	13. Chapter 13

I don't remember how old we were,Carlos and I that is, when we first heard about Morder. It made a foreign feeling bubble in our chests, a feeling I now know as Morder was a double edge sword we didn't know the real price of until much later in life, all we care about at the time was one thing.

"We can use Morder to kill anyone we want?"

~~~!~~~

"Honey, you should wake up if you want to see Carlos."

I snapped awake and upright when I felt a feathery touch on my shoulder.

My sudden movement must have made Jane, who must have been leaning on me, lose balance and fall backwards slightly. The motion made her start to wake up a little groggy like a baby kitten. I can't remember falling asleep, but to be honest my mind wasn't exactly being reliable right now.

All I could remember was Carlos's blood dripping onto my hands as I cradled his head lifeless.

A new energy short throw my veins, like after you have three cups of coffee from those idiot trolls, helping to renew my alertness. Yet before I could get up, to pester a doctor into telling me Carlos's condition,another soft hand reached for my other shoulder. The grip was strong and genital, obviously trying to make me stay without using too much force.

The hands belonged to sweet looking women in front of me. Seriously her smile alone could have given me a massive cavity. No one is ever naturally that happy.

She wasn't old yet, but she also wasn't young either . Yet if nothing else she was beautiful. Perfect chocolate ringlets of hair frames her soft face and smile. Her eyes had a comin effect, even though they seemed as worried as Jane's giant Doe ones.

"It's okay. St. Bay is it, I'm Belle Beast, I've meet your father once or twice on trading routes. All of his stories are very fond and kind to you. I came when I heard Carlos got hurt."

"Queen Belle?" Jane looked up as she pushed some of her loose hair out of her eyes. Her voice sounded hoarse from all her screaming, but other then that she seemed as fine as you can be after all that's happened to us. "What's happening."

Queen Belle puckered her lips slightly as she seemed to think over what to say.

"Carlos was attack, as you were probably able to gather, it left him in a coma that the doctors don't know when he'll wake up from. The police have concluded though that his attacker was Chad Charming."

I started coughing violently, in my shock as I had somehow managed to swallow my spit wrong.

"Chad!" Jane asked in surprised.

"That's impossible. Chad's not smart enough or strong enough to hurt Carlos. Chad is all talk and no game."

"Girls, he's been arrested. He's awaiting trial in our dungeons. Now I have to go."

In one swift and elegant move Belle was gone, and I resolved to clear Chad's name and find out who really hurt Carlos. Because come high or low tide I'll destroy them, no one messes with my friends and doesn't lose a limb for it. Even if it means helping a Charming.

"You stay with Carlos, I'll go to Chad and get his side of the story. We'll meet back here in an hour. I don't think either of us want to sleep alone after the...dove?"

Jane was near tears, I could tell her heart was slowly breaking "Why Chad is going to be exiled if this is true. Why should I care about living?"

Catching a large tear on my finger I moved it off her face. "Do you believe he did it?"

"No."

"Good. Now we have to prove he didn't do it and find out who did."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why should I believe you."

I'd been staring at Chad for what seemed like hours, trying to think of a way he could have hurt Carlos, but nothing seemed true. Charmin's a giant self centered jerk but he's not the violent type. Pain just wasn't something he found pleasure in.

When I spoke Chad looked up hopefully, thankfully someone must have finally decided to listen to him. I'd been standing in the background out of sight long enough to know no else did. The Prince had been practically screaming his innocence since the police had came and dragged him out of his peaceful slumber in bed.

How the hell did he sleep through Jane's screaming?

What ever hope he seemed to get disappeared when his sparkling brown eyes met my colder green orbs . If his hope had been shot before, I think it's stone cold dead now.

I had to bit back a growing of anger and hatred I felt inside of me. Chad's mother had been the reason my mother had to live in that hell of an Island, and Chad himself hasn't been anything but a jerk since I meet him.

Still I didn't want to see him go down for something he didn't do.

So instead of letting my anger build I focused intently at her 'step' cousin in his cell. "Why should I believe you didn't do this to Carlos."

"Pan," I ignored the use of my real name. " You have to know Carlos better than anyone else, do you really think I could have taken him let alone caught him? Besides how would hurting Carlos help me at all?"

I bit my lip in thought and nodded, for once Chad was right and making since, no one from Auradon I'd yet to meet had a real chance at beating Carlos. If he was taking the fight serious the small boy could probably kill.

Growing up on the Isle of the lost made Mal, Jay, and Evie tough. Yet growing up with Cruel DeVil and dare I say Peter Pan, made Carlos and I a special type of resilient.

Hard to fight, catch, and ever hurt. We've learned to numb the world and all the pain in it out by now.

Looking up at Chad's hopeless eyes I couldn't help but nod. "I believe you, and I'm not alone. Jane has stood by you this whole time, somehow and some way we'll find out who really did this."

"Why should I believe you'll do that for me?" Chad asked wearily

"Don't if you don't want to, believe in Jane. I don't know if you care, but Jane really does have strong feelings for you. She thinks you're special and sees the good in you, somehow she sees the king inside the boy.

As for me, I'm family-"

"We're not related." Chad hissed

"Step Family. I'm going to tell you something a good friend once told me. 'Our family isn't decided by blood or even by destiny. Family is someone who accepts and sees the best and worst in you. You don't have to like each other, you've just got to love them.

Families something you swear to protect, hold close, and never let go of. No matter the size or static."

Chad just looked at me strangely. "You really see me as a Step cousin."

"No. I see you as a cousin period. So until next time." I dug into my pocket a small little bag Jane had filled. "It's not much, but it's all Jane and I could scrape up to smuggle in."

"What's the note."

"We decided to give them to you. I don't know why, think of them as something to hold on to."

"All the world is made up of faith, trust, and Pixie dust."

"It's the only one we could think of on such short notice. I hate it just as much as you do."


	15. Chapter 15

"With what happen last night I think we'll postpone class for today." Mama Odie looked at the two of us sadly. Pitt in her deep dark black unseeing eyes, along with another emotion I couldn't really place for the life of me. "I think you two of you could us the time to prepare for the fight ahead of you. Freeing Chad and saving Carlos from this 'coma' won't be easy."

"How's you know know are plan?" I asked wearily and tiredly.

Jane and I hadn't really slept much last night, everything that had happen gave us a strange buzz like effect. Maybe it was left over adrenaline of something, all I really know is I feel like I could life up a car if I really wanted to.

"Justice for those we care, no matter the cost or laws."

"Pirate Captain Code of the Jolly Rogers, Killian is the one who made the law almost thirty years ago. He went to fight it out with Peter Pan, The Lost Boys had kidnapped Killian 's childhood love. It was the battle the croc ate Killian 's hand and Peter Pan killed someone under the protection of the Jolly Rogers."

I looked at the women, not many people know the Jolly Rogers Captain code. A few other Captains, the crew, and of course me. Why a hundred and something Voodoo women knows anything about it is beyond my comprehension at the moment.

"That's right child." Mama Odie smiled as she set a hand on my shoulder. "I might be blind but I do see things. You'll make a good Captain one of these days. Be one of the people who'll show people what it means to be a Pirate. Destroy some of the ignorance surrounding your way of life."

"Thank You."

"Anytime."

Jane sighed as she grabbed onto my shoulder tightly, she was still shaken by everything that's been happening. No seriously she is shaking even as we sit in our seats. I was actually starting to get kind of worried for the poor girl.

"We'll get your prince and my cousin out of this. Don't worry too much about it."

"I'm scared. What if those people try and come after you next?"

"I'll slit their throat."

Jane laughed lightly as I pulled up my bag from the area by our feet.

"So last night I sent out letter to everyone and anyone I know at sea. Most didn't know much, but Smee my godfather did say he'd heard of something a bit like this from his dad when he was still a boy." Carefully I pulled out a folded up letter from my bag to reread. "It was still when my dad was a boy. When the lines between good and evil were still being drawn. He'd been on ship with Captain Cracking, Ship 1898 Mrs. Lee.

A fight broke out in 1919, on the third of December, a group called the 'Ever afters' used the blood of those born of so called 'evil' to make a great weapon. I don't know much more, but I hope this helps. The battle was name 'Needle'. Stay safe and watch out for enemies in the shadows."

"I've never heard of something called 'Needle'." Jane said in confusion. "Or anything like the 'Ever Afters."

I smiled "Neither had I. That's why I got this book while I was in Beast Castle."

I held up the book I had found in King Beast's Private study from under my tunic. It was a relatively small leather journal. The letter was old and wrinkled from obvious uses. On the front in small golden cursive letters was 'Battle of Needle' 1919, last day of 'Ever After' and day of 'Pirate Rights bill.'

Jane looked over the book carefully and flipped through the pages in interest.

"King Beast actually let you borrow this?"

I frowned slightly at Jane's innocence "Barrow is a strong word I don't really like to use."

"You stole it."

"Pretty much."

"Well what did you find out?"

"To get our answers we'll have to ask someone who was their."

"No one can still be alive and even if they were how would we find them."

"Oh there was someone alive and all we got to do is chum the waters a little. Oh and you know be prepared to possibly trade over our souls to make a deal with the sea's equivalent to a devil."

"Who are you talking about."

"We're summoning Davy Jones Locker."

"Should I scared."

"Very."


	16. Chapter 16

"Explain this to me again?" Jane asked.

It had taken me the entire day to collect enough fish guts to summon the locker. Or at least what I hoped was enough. Despite being right next to a fishing port it was surprisingly hard to find the discarded inner of fish. In the end I might have had to steal a few fish to gut my self.

Evil for a good thing isn't evil, right.

Screw it I don't really care anymore,

"We are summoning the locker." I repeated for probably the ninth time since I'd finally managed to sneak us out of our room to the docks.

"Which means?" Jane asked.

"We are about to make a deal with the sea's equivalent to the devil."

"I still don't get it."

"I really don't know how to dumb it down anymore."

"Why are we making a deal."

"To find out about 'Needle', the only one who might have been alive that long ago was Davy himself or at least one of his replacements. If my letter to Captain Jack Sparrow is right than we have a man named Will Turner to deal with."

"Will Turner?"

"Ya, he got stabbed after he said his vows to his wife. Forced to serve for like twelve years then can go be the father to his son." I paused realizing for the first time home weird a normal conversation I've had a thousand times really is. "You know, I'm starting to understand why people think us Pirates are so weird."

Just a little taste of what I've been working as fix some old chapters. Cinderella might make a appearance in the next chapter.


End file.
